Spin the Wheel!
by xXkashikuXx
Summary: Different scenes of paired characters...Hope you all like it!Latest chapter: Namimori Graveyard-wanted to try something different for a change-
1. Hibari and Haru

Hibari + Haru

Forest Scene

Haru: Eek! What am I doing here! Why am I in the forest!

Hibari: *sighs* walks off

Haru: Eek! Hibari-san! Wait!

Hibari: *turns around and glares at Haru*

Haru: Eek! _I must me brave! _ Hibari-kun!

Hibari: What? *snaps at Haru*

Haru: Eek! Take me with you! *puppy dog eyes*

Hibari: *walks off*

Haru: Grr….Hibari-baka *sniffles*

Hibari: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Haru: Eek! Please don't bite me to death please don't bite me to death… *collapses to the

ground*

Hibari: *frowns and walks off*

Haru: Wait for me hibari-kun!

Hibari: *really annoyed now* urusai!

Haru: Yeesh…Hibaka thinks he's so great.

Hibari: You want me to bite you to death!

Haru: Eek! You wont dare! Tsuna-san will save me in his superhero costume!

Hibari: *hmph walks out even faster*

Haru: *sinks to the ground*

Hibari: *disappearing*

*an owl lands on a branch*

Haru: Eek! (talking to the owl) You look just like Mukurowl !

Owl: *hoot hoot*

Hibari: *appears again* What did you say?

Haru: Eek! He's back again!

Hibari: *hmmph* Who said Mukuro was here? *looks around*

Haru: Eek! I hope he doesn't find out that it's me!

Hibari: *looks straight at Haru*

Haru: Eek! He knows it's me!

*owl flies on Haru's shoulder*

Haru: Eek! There you are *takes in a deep breath* the-owl-that-looks-like-Mukuro-but-

isn't! *phew*

Hibari: *takes out tonfas*

Haru: No! No! I'm innocent!

-* Haru flies over the trees* -

Haru: Eek! I was bitten to death by Hibari! Tsuna will get you for this!

Hibari: *keeps tonfas and leaves stage*


	2. Namimori Graveyard

Dr. Shamal/Romeo/Bianchi/Adult Lambo/Lambo/Futa

Location: Namimori Graveyard

Time: Evening/Night

Bianchi: _*sighs*_ What am I doing here?

Dr. Shamal: Oh! So you're stuck here too, Bianchi! Exile here won't be so bad with you

_*makes kissing noises*_

Bianchi: _*mutters*_ Who said I was in exile here?...

Dr. Shamal: Oh? What's that my dear Bianchi? I can't hear you…Speak up. Now, don't

Be shy. C'mon I know you can't resist me.

Bianchi: _*scoffs*_ No thanks. _*Looks for a way out* _

Dr. Shamal: Aww…C'mon…I know that that pretty face of yours likes me, no?

_*approaches Bianchi*_

Bianchi: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Dr. Shamal: _*undeterred*_ Now, now. Don't play hard-to-get. _*moves closer to Bianchi*_

Bianchi: Poison cooking! _*throws poison cooking into Dr. Shamal's mouth*. _

Dr. Shamal: _*chokes and coughs*_

Bianchi: _*runs away*_

Dr. Shamal: _*chases after her* _

_**Night is approaching….**_

Lambo: Ahh! Lambo-san is scared! _*uses ten-year-old bazooka* _

Adult Lambo:_ *appears dressed in samba clothes*_

Yare – yare _[good grief] _What am I doing here in this dismal place.

The last thing that I remember was that I was at the Bovino family

gathering and dancing the samba there….

_**Bianchi runs into the place where Adult Lambo is standing followed closely by Dr. Shamal. **_

Bianchi: Stay away! _*throws another poison cooking at Dr. Shamal*_

Dr. Shamal: _*grins ridiculously and continues to approach Bianchi*_

Bianchi: _*throws another poison cooking at Dr. Shamal*_

Adult Lambo: Yare – yare. What a kid fight.

Bianchi: _*looks up not realizing that Adult Lambo was there before*_

Adult Lambo: Oh?

Bianchi: ROMEO! DIE!

Adult Lambo: This is where I must take my leave. For give me, Dr. Shamal. _*runs off*_

Bianchi: _*poison cooking in hand* _DIE, ROMEO! _*chases after Romeo*_

Dr. Shamal: Eh? _*looks shocked* _My dearest Bianchi! Where are you going? _*runs after _

_her*_

_**Bianchi chases Adult Lambo while Dr. Shamal chases Bianchi around the graveyard. They stop when they come to a portal.**_

Adult Lambo: _*skids to a stop almost entering the portal*_ Na-ni?

Bianchi: _*ends up bumping into Adult Lambo because he stopped so fast*_

Dr. Shamal: _*lost somewhere in the graveyard*_

Bianchi: What…what is this?

Adult Lambo: I've got a bad feeling about this….

_**A dark laughter surrounds the whole graveyard. **_

"Ah….my dear Bianchi. How nice to see you again. I shall take you all prisoner in the world of the undead…"

Adult Lambo: Gh…ghost! _*shivers* _

Bianchi: *mutters* I know that voice…

Adult Lambo: _*gulps*_

_**Suddenly, a figure that looks exactly like Adult Lambo appears….**_

Adult Lambo: _*stammers* _I do not like ghosts….

Bianchi: _*looks surprised for a moment then frowns* _Ah! Romeo! It is you! DIE,

ROMEO!

Romeo: _*looks surprised* _No…it is me that must attack…

Bianchi: ROMEO! DIE, NOW! _*throws poison cooking at Romeo and Adult Lambo_

_who both faints*_

_**Poor Romeo never got to finish his sentence. **_

Romeo: _*falls into the portal and disappears. The portal disappears along with him* _

Bianchi: _*dusts her hands*_ Ah…revenge is sweet. _*spots a gate leading out of the_

_graveyard*_

_**Adult Lambo just lies there unconscious.**_

_**Meanwhile, Dr. Shamal is still searching around for Bianchi. **_

Dr. Shamal: Ah…my dear Bianchi. Where have you gone?

_**Suddenly sticks and branches starts floating all around him. **_

Dr. Shamal: Ah! Ghosts! _*runs off in search of an exit* _

_**The sticks fall down and a small figure steps out of the bushes.**_

Futa: Ahh….Namimori Graveyard ranks no. 1 in scariest place to be at night. _*writes it _

_down in his book that he always carries around then looks around* _Eh? Where is

everybody?


End file.
